Seven days
by PixieXW
Summary: Ok so this is a story listed as a crossover because it centres Sarah but it is set three years before she met the doctor. This story is one which I felt really fit Sarah Jane and fits into her life at this point. It follows her life over a week as she struggles with a big change to life as she knows it.
1. Chapter 1

"Sarah Jane, love, will you come and give me a hand in the kitchen?" My aunt asked, pulling herself up off the sofa in her little Croydon living room. My home for much of my childhood, now used to separate me from my fiancé James, my aunt was insistent she didn't want any 'hanky panky' going on before the wedding. It was strange to see the quaint house through the eyes of an outsider, James certainly saw it from the point of view of an outsider, he had met my aunt on a few occasions previously but never seen her home. It wasn't often that Lavinia and I had matching timetables. She worked and I worked and James too.  
Lavinia had seen James so rarely that he was nervous around her, standing up and opening doors- being a proper gentleman and it was so endearing.  
I followed my aunt through to the kitchen, knowing by her expression there was more on her mind than just a plate of biscuits and a pot of tea. She filled the heavy kettle and lit the gas cooker- she refused to come into the modern age of electric kettles just yet- setting the weighty thing on the ring she finally turned to look at me.  
A smile formed on her face, a smile she tried to hide but there was no hiding the feelings in her eyes. She looked proud and I didn't understand why, I hadn't done anything recently- or even in the past year to make her proud of me.  
"I can tell Sarah Jane, I might be a bit old fashioned and I'd like to know how on earth you managed it, but I'm happy for you,"  
"Aunt Lavini-,"  
She interrupted me, leaning against the counted top and crossing her ankles.  
"You look so like your Mum did. I knew before my brother got the courage to tell me then too. The glow is supposed to come later but it must be hereditary. Your hair, skin, even your eyes look brighter."  
"But, what are you talking about?"  
My Aunts smile dropped, her eyes losing there grin a little as she began to take in what I was trying to tell her.  
"Sarah Jane Smith, you're going to have a baby."


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) hello guys, I just wanted to add that this is NOT an AU story, just to make things clearer. I hope you enjoy and PLEASE comment!

I couldn't sleep, tossing and turning violently in my bed. I felt so aware all of a sudden, so surprised and confused and bewildered. I couldn't help but be very aware of my stomach, not the fact that I'd already started gaining weight which my aunt brought to my attention, but everything that my skin brushed against, every piece of weight, every hard surface to lean against. I ran my hand down my stomach, aware of the bulge I was just beginning to sport- another sign that I was experiencing pregnancy just as my mum did. That's if I was pregnant, we wouldn't know for sure until there were test results. My Aunt, surprisingly enthusiastic, had telephoned straight away down to the nearby surgery to make me an appointment using the excuse that I wouldn't do it without her guidance. Almost as soon as the front door had closed on James she was upon me like a wild cat, asking when was the last time James and I had sex. She was the closest thing I had to a mother, I was certain she did not need to know the answer. I ended up admitting we'd only done it twice, the first slow and awkward and I bled the second totally erasing the memory of the first and making the popularity of the deed a little more understandable. James had been shy and gentlemanly but I knew he needed more than a kiss and a quick fondle. And now, maybe we had made a baby, a real living human being. I'd learned all about it at school, how babies were made and how they grew but this felt so different. It's impossible to describe knowing there might be something alive within you, it's a feeling almost beyond comprehension because you can't see it, you've only been told there is a life inside you. I wasn't excited, and that alarmed me almost instantly, I should have been ecstatic and desperate to meet my child, a baby made from my own egg, but I wasn't. I just wanted to forget, pretend nothing was happening and get on with my life.

The appointment with my doctor made me late into the main office next day. I was trotting into the reception of the metropolitan's office ten minutes after I was supposed to be there for a meeting. It was nothing special, just the weekly going over of what was going in and being cut from the Paper's agenda over the coming week, but the team was far from my biggest fan and any chance they got to give a sexist remark they snatched it up and wallowed in it for a week. I hadn't expected to be late or I would have phoned in but Dr Jettson had been dragged to a house call leaving me sitting with my legs crossed and unaware how long I'd be. It would have been fine had the car not decided to seize up and refuse to start due to the frost. When I finally stepped into the office, walking as fast as I could without being noticed, I was at least offered a warm smile from the secretary. Susan was sweet, if a little ditzy, but she knew how to make a person's day easier. I hadn't noticed previously but when Susan handed me a pen to sign in I saw it. She was pregnant. Her belly was a perfectly round beach ball sticking straight out in front of her. It looked so awkward and was so obvious- everyone would know her own private business just by looking at her. My stomach flipped and I felt a little sick, I was going to look like that soon. I'd be getting married looking like that.

Susan caught me staring before I could drag my eyes away.

"It's your turn next, Sarah." My blood ran cold.

"What?" I dead panned, my voice sounding sinister as I tried to take deep breaths to prevent throwing up.

"Oh, I only mean your getting married soon, I'm sure James can't wait to be a father."

"Oh," I smiled, feeling relieved, "yes, I suppose so- congratulation." I smiled and hurried off down the corridor, continuing to breath deeply but the feeling wasn't going away. I just felt strange, maybe it was because I hadn't had time for breakfast that morning- I'd woken up late after a night of no sleep.

Just as I'd anticipated the moment I opened the door to the meeting room

Twelve pairs of eyes snapped straight on me.

"I'm very sorry I'm late Mr Stewart- I was at an appointment that ran over." Several pairs of eyes in the room rolled and several sighs and tuts were heard but I ignored them and went to my seat kindly kept for me by Colin, one of my few work mates who accepted me as I was- which led to my accepting him as he was, him and his boyfriend.

The moment I sat down he looked at me, frowning and scribbled something down on his notepad which he shoved under my nose. It read: are you ok?

I nodded in response and turned my attention back to a notice on sensitivity towards readers. I still felt sick, breathing deeply through my nose for the remainder. The meeting seemed to drag on and I really just wanted to lay my head on the desk and fall asleep but I couldn't I had to stay in control. Keep breathing, deep breaths. Colin kept glancing at me out the corner of his eye, he wasn't convinced. I watched the clock, beginning it to hit ten thirty so I could go see my editor, pop into town to get a new ribbon for my typewriter and back home. The seconds ticked on slowly and finally the meeting was concluded. I stood up to go and my head spun, my brain rattling round my skull. My vision went odd, covered in black speckles and I couldn't see anything in front of me at all. My arms flailed around me, reaching for anything but I landed, thud, on the floor.


End file.
